Murmures d'un songe d'été
by gallica
Summary: [One-shot] Luthien, ancêtre illustre d'Arwen, avait l'habitude d'aller danser dans la forêt. Voici comment elle rencontra Sylvebarbe et éveilla les arbres du royaume de Doriath.


Voici un court one-shot sur Luthien. Je l'ai écrit sur une idée après avoir travaillé sur mon autre fiction « L'envoyée des Valar ». Cette fiction est canon, et explique la rencontre imaginée entre l'elfe et l'Ent. J'ai essayé de reproduire au maximum un style qui donne l'impression de lire un conte, donc ce n'est pas très long ^^ J'attends vos reviews !

gallica.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Murmures d'un songe d'été<strong>

Les légendes disent qu'au premier âge vécut une jeune fille elfe, qui fut la plus belle enfant d'Illuvatar qu'il eut jamais existé. On l'appelait Luthien. Et c'était la princesse de Doriath, royaume de son père Elu Thingol et de sa mère, Melian la Maiar.

Luthien irradiait de beauté et d'innocence. Elle portait une robe légère, aussi bleue qu'un ciel sans nuages et ses pieds étaient toujours nus lorsqu'elle foulait le sol. Ses longs cheveux de jais étaient aussi ténébreux que l'ombre du soir, et ses yeux gris reflétaient la lumière des étoiles. Luthien avait un caractère tendre et joyeux, et elle allait souvent se promener dans les bois entourant Doriath, dansant et chantant dans la brise de l'été.

Un jour, alors qu'elle traversait la forêt, elle se sentit seule et fut frappée par le silence qui y régnait. Elle s'assit donc près d'un arbre, et se mit à lui parler.

Espérant qu'il lui répondrait, elle revenait tous les jours, soufflant quelques mots à cet arbre.

Mais la forêt restait désespérément silencieuse, et elle caressait chaque tronc d'arbre dans l'espoir qu'ils s'éveillent.

Par un matin d'automne, l'un d'eux attira particulièrement son attention.

Il était jeune et solide, et son écorce grise consolidait ses racines vigoureuses. Luthien lui trouva la forme d'une barbe, ressemblant à celle des nains, et cela l'amusa grandement.

Elle s'assit près de son tronc, et lui parla. Puis elle revint de nombreux jours, et continua, lui racontant son histoire et celle des confins du monde.

- Il faudrait peut-être te trouver un nom, songea-t-elle un jour. Que dirais-tu de Sylvebarbe ?

L'arbre ne lui répondit pas bien entendu, mais elle prit son silence pour un acquiescement. Elle resta appuyée contre son tronc pendant des heures, lorsqu'elle quelque chose. Un murmure étouffé.

- Oui...

Luthien l'écouta, mais l'arbre s'était déjà tut. Elle attendit, encore et encore, et plus tard dans la journée, l'arbre parla à nouveau.

- J'aime… ce nom.

Luthien se releva, surprise et réjouie.

- Tu parles ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu y es arrivé Sylvebarbre !

Elle virevolta et se mit alors à danser dans la forêt, laissant éclater sa joie.

Il sembla alors que les arbres riraient et chantaient avec elle tant les feuilles de leurs branches se mouvaient au rythme du vent. Luthien dansa jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse et que la nuit tombe.

Encore joyeuse, elle se dirigea vers les plaines, et dansa jusqu'au petit matin. C'est là qu'un homme la vit et tomba sous son charme.

Des semaines, des mois puis des années passèrent, et Luthien continua d'aller voir son nouvel ami Sylvebarbe.

Il apprenait de nouveaux mots, et bientôt ils purent converser plus vite et plus longtemps. Et un jour vint, où il ouvrit les yeux.

- Je te vois, à présent… mon amie…

Luthien sourit, et Sylvebarbe sentit ses racines se gonfler devant son visage irradiant de lumière.

- Ton écorce… contient l'essence des premiers arbres, lui dit Sylvebarbe.

Elle rit, et se mit à chanter. Sylvebarbe l'écouta, tout comme certains arbres, qui s'éveillèrent au son de la voix de Luthien. Son chant demeura gravé dans leur cœur à jamais.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, et que la nuit approchait, la forêt perçut un intrus.

- Quelqu'un approche, lui chuchota Sylvebarbe.

Luthien se retourna vers la source du bruit. Elle l'entendait à présent. Des chaussures foulaient le sol, et faisait craquer la terre et les branches. Ce n'était pas un pas d'elfe.

Luthien se leva alors, et prit la fuite.

- Attendez ! Revenez !

Elle entendit la voix de l'homme, mais ne se retourna pas.

Beren n'avait cessé de chercher cette jeune fille qu'il avait aperçu un jour dansant sous les rayons de la lune, dans la prairie éternelle d'Esgalduin. Cette fille sans nom, il l'avait baptisé Tinuviel, _« rossignol », _ou encore_ « fille du crépuscule » _dans la langue des Elfes Gris.

Il s'apprêta à se lancer à sa poursuite lorsqu'une voix l'en empêcha.

- Que lui veux-tu ?

Beren regarda autour de lui, mais ne vit personne.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il.

Un grincement retentit soudainement à sa droite, et lorsque Beren tourna la tête il ne vit qu'un arbre. Mais un arbre qui avait des yeux.

- Tu veux lui faire du mal…

La voix grave et sourde gronda de l'écorce, comme un coup de tonnerre.

- Non ! Je veux seulement la voir… lui parler…

L'arbre bougea subitement, et son ombre tomba sur Beren.

- Dis-tu la vérité, orque ?

- Je ne suis pas un orque ! Je suis un homme.

- Mensonge… je ne connais pas d'homme… sur cette terre… seulement les elfes, et les orques…

Beren sentit la menace dans le ton de sa voix, et comprit qu'il était en très mauvaise posture. L'arbre ne le croyait pas. Une énorme branche qui avait la forme étrange d'un bras se leva au-dessus de lui, dans le but de frapper.

Une voix belle et sensible s'éleva tout à coup dans la nuit.

- Non, Sylvebarbre.

L'arbre s'arrêta net, et s'immobilisa.

Beren la vit alors apparaître sous la cime des arbres.

- Tinuviel…

Luthien le regarda, et Beren sentit son cœur fondre dans le puits de ses yeux. Elle s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras.

Il resta muet, et ne réussit à reprendre son souffle que lorsqu'elle le délaissa.

Après un dernier regard, Luthien s'évapora dans la nature, tel un songe d'été.


End file.
